Un final para nuestra historia
by zairadbz
Summary: La relación de C.17 y Bra ya no puede ser la misma debido a una sorprendente noticia, que hará que el príncipe de los saiyans se entere de esa relación. ¿ Como reaccionara el príncipe ? Continuación de mis anteriores Fics.


**Esta es la continuación de mis anteriores Fics Mi primera cita, y miedo a la primera vez. Creí que tenía que darle un final a esta historia, y aquí esta.**

**Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes ni escenarios me pertenecen. Son propiedad del único y fabuloso creador de DBZ Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

- ! Ohhh dios mio ¡ - sollozaba la princesa tirada sobre su cama - ¿ Ahora que voy a hacer ? - se repetía una y otra vez.

Llevaba tres noches sin dormir, y apenas había ingerido alimento alguno desde que se entero de su "desgracia". Aunque no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo, la excusa de que no se encontraba bien, pronto no iba a ser creíble para su familia. Además de que ahora debía de cuidarse mucho, no podía seguir con esas tonterías.

_Eso no es nada malo Bra, algún día sabías que iba a pasar, aunque quizás te has adelantado un poco, pero a fin de cuentas es algo maravilloso_. Recordaba las palabras de su amiga Marron, JA, quisiera verla en su situación.

En estos momentos no podía imaginarse nada peor, pensaba que era la chica más desgraciada de la Tierra, o incluso de todo el universo. Su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. Ella era la princesita de su hogar, la niña mimada de mamá, el ojito derecho de papá... y ahora todo eso iba a terminar.

El teléfono sonó.

Bra se seco las lágrimas rápidamente, he intento serenarse. Enseguida respondió, y escucho la voz de su novio.

- ¿ Bra, te encuentras bien ? - preguntó C-17 al escuchar un pequeño llanto de su novia.

- He.. s.sí sí, estoy perfectamente - enseguida la chica cambio de tema - ¿ querías algo ? -

- Bueno llamaba para ver si quedamos esta tarde para tomar algo -

- Mmm.. la verdad es que hoy tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa, mi hermano anda algo liado y le voy a echar un cable - mintió la princesa. Sí es cierto que desde que cumplió los 18 comenzó a incorporarse en la empresa y ayudaba con lo que podía, pero a decir verdad no pensaba pisar la empresa durante una larga temporada...

- Umm, esta bien - dijo él algo decepcionado - Mañana te llamó princesa - dicho esto el androide colgó el teléfono, y después de unos segundos reflexionando dio un fuerte golpe en la pared.

El chico se quedo observando el gran agujero que había creado en la pared después de semejante golpe. Sentía que el mundo se le estaba viniendo encima, que poco a poco estaba perdiendo lo que más quería: Bra.

Y es que el muchacho sabía perfectamente que lo estaba evitando. Desde hace unos días su relación no era la misma, parecía como si Bra no quisiera saber nada mas de él. Como si ya se hubiera cansado de esa preciosa relación a vista de él, pero monótona y rutinaria a vista de ella. Le parecía escucharla llorar cuando hablaba con ella por teléfono, lo que le hacía pensar que esas eran lágrimas de culpabilidad, y en su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar que su princesa, el ser que más quería en la Tierra, le estaba siendo infiel.

C.17 No aguantaba más esta incertidumbre, y si Bra se negaba a hablar con él, sabía de alguien que conocería la respuesta de su tormento.

El Androide abandono su recién estrenado apartamento, y salió volando en dirección a la casa que fue su hogar durante mucho tiempo. En poco tiempo llegó, y sin dudarlo llamó a la puerta de Kame House. Segundos después le recibió su hermana, la cual enseguida se dio cuenta de la gran angustia que sentía su hermano.

- ¿ Que te ocurre C.17 ? - preguntó la androide con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

- ¿ Esta Marron ? - fue lo único que dijo el chico de cabellos largos.

Su hermana decidió no preguntar más, pues conocía bastante bien a su hermano, y sabía que era algo relacionado con sus sentimientos, tema que el Androide nunca le gustaba hablar.

- A salido, hace una media hora, pero no tengo ni idea a donde - contestó la mujer de Krilin.

C.17 No dijo nada más, simplemente hizo un ademán de despedida y emprendió el vuelo. Se quedo un rato parado en el aire y con los ojos cerrados, estaba intentando localizar el Ki de su sobrina. Tardo un rato en encontrarlo, hasta que al final lo localizo y sin dudarlo mucho se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba.

* * *

En Capsule Corp...

El príncipe saiyan se encontraba entrenando como de costumbre, pero en su interior había algo que no le dejaba de molestar. Conocía perfectamente a su hija, y sabía algo malo le estaba sucediendo, podía notar su angustia, y eso lo estaba preocupando demasiado. Sin pensarlo ni un sólo segundo más, el príncipe saiyan se dirigió a la habitación de su hija. Se paro en la puerta y pudo escuchar perfectamente el llanto de su pequeña hija. Sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de llamar, abrió la puerta de golpe. Encontrándose así a su hija incorporándose en la cama inmediatamente.

- ¡ Papá se llama antes de entrar ! - grito molesta la chica de espaldas a su padre, intentando que éste no viera sus lágrimas.

- Deja de disimular y dime de una buena vez lo que te ocurre - dijo el saiyan agarrándola del brazo y obligandola a mirarle a la cara.

La chica era incapaz de sostener la mirada con su padre. Él ni siquiera sabía de su relación con el Androide, no podía decirle lo que le ocurría en realidad. Se sentía avergonzada ante su padre, se moriría de vergüenza si el se enterara de su desgracia.

- Papá dejame por favor... te lo suplico - sollozó la joven.

Vegeta se conmovió al ver a su hija de llorar de esa manera, y no pudo evitar abrazarla. Se sentó en la cama con su hija en brazos, y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de una forma muy tierna para ser un principe saiyan.

- Princesa... ¿ crees que no me he dado cuenta de cuanto has cambiado ? - decía el príncipe en tono suave - Acaso crees que no he visto como has crecido, y te has convertido en toda una mujer. Como ya tienes tus propios problemas, y tus propias soluciones. Ya no dependes de nosotros, ahora eres tú quien decides por ti misma. Así que si no me quieres contar lo que te ocurre lo entiendo. Pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, eres mi hija y siempre te voy a cuidar como si fueras mi pequeña princesa -

Esas cosas solamente las decía Vegeta cuando se encontraba a solas con su hija, nadie más podía saber de su lado sensible, era un lado oculto que no quería que fuera descubierto.

Esas palabras llegaron hasta lo más profundo del corazón de Bra. Era lo que siempre había querido escuchar, que la trataran como una adulta y la valoraran como tal. Pero en estos momentos lo que más deseaba era volver a ser la princesta de papá. Siempre quiso ser adulta, pero ahora que tenía una gran responsabilidad a su cargo, quería ser esa niña pequeña que siempre quería estar con su papi.

Bra por fin se digno a mirarlo a los ojos, estaba en brazos de su padre como si fuera un bebé... un bebé.

- Papá... aunque no te guste lo que te voy a decir... ¿ Tú me comprenderas igual no ? -

- Claro que sí princesa - respondió Vegeta acariciando el cabello de su hija.

- ¿ Me tienes que prometer que diga lo que te diga... no te vas a enfadar - dijo la chica con algo de temor en brazos de su padre.

- Te lo prometo -

Bra cogió aire, estaba dispuesta a contarlo. Sin quererlo las lágrimas de la chica volvieron a inundar su cara. Tarde o temprano lo sabrían, así que mejor decirlo cuanto antes.

- Papá... yo... - la semiaiyan comenzó a sudar, y las palabras no conseguían salir de su boca. Pero al final se armo de valor y lo confesó - Estoy embarazada -

La chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pese a la promesa que le acababa de hacer su padre, no le creía capaz de mantener la calma ante una noticia tan fuerte. Se quedo esperando que le gritara, o incluso llegara a ponerle la mano encima. Pero no fue así. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, y vio como su padre volteo el rostro hacia otro lado. Pudo notar como estaba controlando su ira, notaba su como sus manos le temblaban.

La mente de Vegeta trabajaba a un ritmo descomunal. No podía, o mejor dicho no quería asimilar lo que su hija le acababa de confesar. Su hijita, el ser que más quería y protegía en este mundo. La persona en la que más confiaba, le había dado el golpe más bajo que había recibido en su vida. El había depositado su confianza en ella, le dio libertad sabiendo que su hija sabía lo que hacía. Bra había recibido un disciplina recta respecto a los chicos. Vegeta no se esperaba que su hija mantuviera una relación con nadie, y mucho menos esto. Incluso creía que su hija no había conocido varón. Y luego mira por donde sale...

La ira lo invadió, era algo que lo superaba. Prometió no enfadarse, pero esto era superior a sus fuerzas. El solo hecho de imaginarse a un desgraciado manoseando a su hija ya lo ponía enfermo. Pero ya que sólo hubiera sido eso, sino que encima ¡ la había dejado embarazada !

Bra cayó al suelo en el momento en el que su padre se levantó. La chica se asusto mucho al ver la reacción de su padre. El príncipe apretaba los dientes intentando controlarse, incluso se hizo sangre en su mano de tanto apretar con el puño cerrado.

- Papá.. me prometiste que... - intentó hablar la pequeña saiyan. Pero yo padre la agarro violentamente por los hombros, y la puso de pie.

- ¡ Como has podido hacer algo así ! - gritó el príncipe fuera de sí.

- Pa..pá yo.. - Bra apenas podía hablar de la impresión, la estaba lastimando de verdad.

- Ahora mismo me vas a decir quién es el padre ¿¡ CONFIESA QUIÉN ES ESE DESGRACIADO !? - preguntó pegándola fuertemente contra la puerta.

La chica ya comenzaba a temblar del miedo, y sus lágrimas cada vez abundaban más. Intentaba decir algo, pero sólo balbuceaba.

- ¿ ¡ Acaso quieres protegerlo ?! Confiesa ahora mismo -

- ¿ Qué es lo que ocurre ? - se escuchaba la voz de Bulma dirigiendose a al lugar.

Vegeta tiro a Bra en el suelo, y acto seguido la puerta se abrió. Bulma se quedo pasmada al ver a Vegeta consumido por la ira, y a Bra tirada en el suelo sin parar de llorar.

- ¡ Papá perdóname, perdóname papá ! - gritaba la chica llorando desconsoladamente - Yo no quería que pasara esto... pero por favor perdóname... -

Bulma corrió a abrazar a su hija.

- ¿ ¡ Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando aquí ! ? - exigió Bulma.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Pero de repente algo paso, Bra comenzó a chillar de dolor, se doblo tanto que incluso su rostro casi tocaba al suelo. Bulma se asusto mucho.

- ¡ ¿ Hija que te ocurre, que pasa ? ! - preguntaba su madre desesperada, bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de su padre.

- Me duele... me duele mucho - Bra dirigió su mano hacia su parte intima, y cuando por fin se incorporo un poco, pudieron observar como su hija estaba sangrando.

- ¡ Vegeta rápido, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital ! - gritó Bulma desesperadamente.

Vegeta cogió a su hija en brazos y le dijo a Bulma - La llevare volando, así llegaremos más rápido - dicho esto el príncipe alzó el vuelo saliendo por la ventana.

- Enseguida llegare - gritó Bulma.

* * *

En una isla no muy lejos de Kame House...

Dos jóvenes se encontraban tumbados en la orilla de la playa. Bueno... más bien estaban metiéndose mano. La relación de estos dos jóvenes de momento se mantenía en el anonimato, y solían verse en sitios apartados para que nadie los pillase.

Por su parte C.17 se encontraba justo encima de la isla, pudo sentir el Ki de su sobrina muy cerca, así que comenzó a descender lentamente. Mientras descendía pudo ver a la pareja que se encontraba dándose el lote justo debajo de él.

- ¡ Tío ! - exclamó Marron avergonzada al ver a su tío justo enfrente de ella.

Por inercia, la rubia empujo a Trunks quitándolo de encima. Mientras el androide estaba allí de pie sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

- ¿ Qué estas haciendo aquí ? - preguntó la rubia poniéndose en pie, mientras abotonaba su camisa.

- Respóndeme tú primero ¿ Se puede saber desde cuando vosotros dos estáis juntos ? - era el tío de Marron, por lo tanto tenía que comportarse como tal.

- Bueno... veras C.17 - dijo Trunks ya puesto en pie - Tu sobrina y yo llevamos unos meses saliendo juntos, pero de momento decidimos llevar esta situación en secreto. Pero te aseguro que yo quiero a Marron y vamos muy enserio -

- Más te vale que así sea, porque sino... - dijo el chico haciendo un gesto con su puño - Bueno, una vez aclarado este tema me gustaría hablar contigo un momento... a solas - dijo dirigiéndose a Marron.

- Oh por supuesto. ¿ Trunks nos disculpas un momento ? - dijo la chica dirigiéndose a su novio.

- Claro, claro -

Tío y sobrina se alejaron un poco del joven Brief, y entonces C.17 ya estaba listo para hablar.

- ¿ Me vas a preguntar sobre Bra, verdad ? - se adelanto a decir la rubia.

- ¿ Tú sabes algo verdad ? - dijo el chico agarrando a Marron por los hombros - ¿ Esta con otro ? ¡ confiesa ! ¿ Quién es ? - preguntaba el joven zarandeando a su pobre sobrina.

- Tranquilo tío, tranquilo - decía entre risas la joven - Ahora si que Bra no te va a dejar nunca - dijo soltando una risilla floja.

Eso dejo a C.17 algo confundido. ¿ Qué quería decir Marron con eso ?

- ¡ ¿ Como ? ! - ambos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta para observar a Trunks hablando por teléfono - ¿ Qué le ha pasado a Bra...es grave ? voy para allá -

- ¿ Trunks que ocurre ? -

- No sé Marron, me acaba de decir mi madre que han hospitalizado a Bra en el hospital central de la ciudad del Oeste - Sin más que decir, Trunks alzo el vuelo a todo velocidad.

C.17 sintió por un momento como si se le encogiese el corazón. Algo malo le había tenido que suceder para que estuviera en un hospital. Una angustia terrible lo invadió, y junto con su sobrina alzaron el vuelo siguiendo al joven Trunks.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, entraron a toda velocidad llamando la atención de toda la planta.

- Disculpen, pero podrían hacer el favor de no correr por el hospital, esto no es una pista de carreras - les regaño una enfermera.

- Lo siento mucho, pero es que me acaban de llamar diciendo que han hospitalizado a mi hermana - dijo Trunks impaciente por saber el estado de su pequeña hermanita - Se llama Bra Brief -

- Ha sí, esa jovencita tan guapa. No se preocupen, de momento todo a quedado en susto - eso alivio un poco a los tres jóvenes - Las primeras semanas de gestación son muy delicadas. Por lo tanto el sangrado debió producirse por algún disgusto, o alguna caída de la chica. Afortunadamente la trajeron a tiempo. Eso sí, deberá de hacer mucho reposo. Durante unas semana corre el riesgo de perder el bebé -

Marron era la única que sabía que iba el tema, pero Trunks y C.17 no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

Al Androide le golpeo algo en su pecho, un bebé... ¿ había oído bien ?

- Un momento enfermera... me esta usted diciendo que ¿ mi hermana esta embarazada ? -

- ¿ Oh, no me digan que ustedes no sabían ? - Trunks negó con la cabeza - Pues sí, su hermana tiene ya su cuarta semana de embarazo -

C.17 salió disparado hacía la quinta planta, no le hizo falta preguntar, sintió el Ki de su novia, muy debilitado pero consiguió sentirlo. Trunks se extraño mucho al ver la reacción del Androide.

- ¿ Pero que le pasa a tu tío ? -

- Veras Trunks... ahora que ya sabes que tu hermana esta embarazada, sera mejor de que te enteres de todo de una vez... -

En la quinta Planta... Bulma estaba en la puerta de habitación 507, en el interior se encontraba Bra con su padre, decidió dejarlos solos para que hablaran sobre lo sucedido. Cuando de repente vio como se acercaba el padre de su nieto a gran velocidad.

- ¿ Puedo verla ? - preguntó el joven a sus suegra.

- Esta dentro con Vegeta - el chico se asusto un poco al escuchar lo que dijo su suegra - Pero tranquilo, todavía no sabe quien es el padre -

El chico dio un suspiro de tranquilidad.

- ¿ Cuando pensabais contarnos la noticia ? - dijo Bulma con algo de enfado.

- Yo me acabo de enterar por una enfermera -

- ¿ Como, tú tampoco sabias... -

- No, no tenía ni idea -

Justo en ese instante Vegeta salió de la habitación, sorprendiéndose al ver a ese Androide. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente se aparto, y acto seguido C.17 entró en la habitación.

- No me digas que... -

- Sí - afirmo Bulma antes de que su marido terminara la frase - C.17 es el padre -

Dentro de la habitación...

Bra abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver allí al padre de su futuro bebé. Se quedaron observando unos instantes sin decirse nada. El chico se acerco más a ella, y se sentó en la cama donde Bra estaba acostada.

- ¿ Cuando pensabas decírmelo ? - preguntó el chico sin mostrar emoción alguna en su tono de voz.

- Estaba muy asustada... - confesó la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos - No estaba segura de lo que quería -

- Te entiendo - dijo el chico acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla - Pero quiero que sepas que tomes la decisión que tomes... yo te voy a apoyar. Y nunca voy a dejar de estar a tu lado - Dicho esto le dio un dulce beso en los labios - Y que si tú quieres podemos ser felices con nuestro bebé - dijo con una sonrisa, posando una mano en el vientre de su novia - Nuestro hijo - susurró él como si fuera un verdadero sueño.

Bra se conmovió al ver la reacción de su novio. Estaba claro que C.17 estaba feliz con la noticia de ser padre. Jamás se imagino que le iba hacer tanta ilusión. Así que la chica tomo una decisión.

La semisaiyan posó su mano sobre la de C.17, acto que lo saco de sus pensamientos, y observo como lágrimas de felicidad recorrían el rostro de su novia.

- Nuestro hijo va a nacer. Soy una princesa saiyan, y soy fuerte - dijo con decisión - Y no pienso perder a nuestro hijo -

Una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro del joven, y sin poder contener su alegría abrazo al amor de su vida. A partir de ahora todo iba a ser diferente, de la noche a la mañana se enteró de que iba a ser padre. Él, iba a formar una familia...

- Te amo Bra Brief - dijo el chico después de besarla - Me has echo el hombre más feliz del mundo - dicho esto volvió a besarla.

Ambos jóvenes se besaron con mucha dulzura, sin darse cuenta de que no estaban solos en la habitación.

- ¡ Papá ! - exclamó la joven cuando se separo del besó.

C.17 se asustó al verlo, y más aún cuando el príncipe le indico que le siguiera. Pero estaba claro que él no era ningún cobarde, y dándole un ultimo beso a su novia, salio del lugar.

Bulma, Trunks y Marron entraron en la habitación. Y vieron como Bra ya estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

- Tranquila cariño, ya esta todo hablado - le dijo Bulma para tranquilizarla - Tú bebé va a tener a su padre, eso te lo aseguro -

En un campo no muy lejos del lugar...

Vegeta había llevado a su "yerno" a un campo no muy lejos del hospital. Quería tener una charla con el de hombre a hombre. Justo cuando aterrizaron, el saiyan se acercó al joven y sin previo aviso, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estomago. Lo que hizo que C.17 cayera de rodillas al suelo, doblándose por el dolor.

- Escúchame bien montón de chatarra - decía Vegeta caminando alrededor del chico - Jure que si algún desgraciado tocaba a mi hija, iba a lamentar haber nacido - Dicho esto le dio una fuerte patada en el mismo lugar que el anterior golpe - Y tú no sólo te has liado con ella, sino que encima la dejas embarazada -

Justo cuando Vegeta iba a golpearlo en la cara, el androide detuvo el puño del príncipe. Y lo empujo unos metros lejos de él.

- Escúchame bien Vegeta - dijo el androide limpiándose la sangre que caía de su boca - No me importa si me das tu consentimiento para estar con tu hija o no. Porque pienso luchar por ella y por mi hijo - dijo con firmeza poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Vegeta al ver el coraje y la valentía del chico.

- No seas imbecil - dijo desorientando al joven - No pienso dejar que mi hija sea madre soltera -

Una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro del joven C.17, eso significaba que podía estar con ella.

* * *

Dos meses después...

-¿ Se puede saber donde me llevas ? - dijo la chica harta de estar con los ojos vendados.

- No seas impaciente, ya llegamos - le respondió el joven mientras conducía.

No paso mucho rato más, hasta que Bra por fin escucho como se apagaba el ruido del motor. C.17 la ayudo a bajar del coche, ya que Bra seguía con los ojos vendados.

- Ya esta, ya hemos llegado - le dijo quitándole la venda.

Bra abrió la boca de la impresión. La había traído al mismo mirador que hace dos años. Le hizo gracia recordarlo, era el mismo lugar donde C.17 intento ir más allá de la relación y Bra no se atrevió. Y ahora ella estaba embarazada de tres meses, que vueltas da la vida...

- ¿ Te acuerdas ? - preguntó el muchacho abrazándola por la espalda.

- Claro que me acuerdo - dijo ella maravillada por el gran espectáculo que daba la noche.

- Otro día te llevare yo al hotel donde hicimos el amor por primera vez - soltaron una pequeña risa después de ese comentario.

Se quedaron un rato allí abrazados, admirando las estrellas del firmamento.

- Bra... ¿ sabes que te amo, verdad ? - le preguntó el joven llenando su hermoso cuello de besos.

- Claro que lo sé - dijo ella disfrutando de los besos de su novio - ¿ Y tú sabes que yo soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tener un hijo tuyo ? - Bra giro sobre sí misma y lo besó en los labios.

- Claro que lo sé - respondió él entre risas, y acto seguido volvió a besarla.

FIN

* * *

**Jujuu me moría por volver a escribir algo de esta pareja, y decidí hacer un ultimo fic para terminar la historia de estos dos. Pienso hacer un fic más largo de esta pareja, pero ya veré más adelante, primero tengo que terminar los que ya comence, es que soy muy impaciente.**

**¡ Arriba los fans de C.17 y Bra !**


End file.
